Lumiere's Happy-Ever-After
by Enterprise170Kirk
Summary: After the marriage of Belle and the Beast, Gaston returns to seek his revenge by abducting Lumiere. It is up to Cogsworth and his friends to rescue him and return him to the arms of his beloved Plumette


As the rain fell from the sky, Belle wept over Beast's body as the red rose last petal fell, causing Mrs Potts and the rest of the household to turn from the household items they had been for year, back into human beings.

Belle felt tears rolling down her pale cheeks and kissed the Beast on the forehead and said "Please don't go... I love you."

Two years had passed since then and Adam laid topless in bed beside his wife Belle. Adam had a soft smile on his face, as he still could not believe that he and his servants were actually in their human selves. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Adam slowly took a breath and said

"Come in!" It was Mrs Potts with their morning tea. Adam looked at her and smiled a little more softly as he felt Belle move and saw her open her eyes. She looked and saw Mrs Potts and

smiled and also said "Good morning."

Adam looked at the clock and said "You are the first one to come in...where is Lumiere?"

Mrs Potts said "He is on his way sir...he overslept!" She smiled when the door

reopened.

It was Lumiere. "Bonjour, Monsieur! You too, Mademoiselle – I mean Madame!" He

sounded hyper as always.

Adam climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom for his bath.

Luimere followed him in and helped Prince Adam to dress. He had been thinking and then said "Master, Plumette and I have been talking and I am asking if you will let us get married. We will still work for you and Belle." He looked at Adam in the mirror and waited.

Adam knew Lumiere and Plumette have been in love for so many years even while they had suffered life under the same curse he had endured. Adam smiled and nodded. "I will let you and Plumette to get married."

Lumiere gave a massive grin. "Thank you, Master." He hugged Adam after helping him dress. After Lumiere finished he left the bedroom and walked down the hallway where nearly bumped into Cogsworth.

Cogsworth looked at him in surprise. "Why so fast, Lumiere? What is going on?" He

looked at his friend who seemed close to bursting with happiness.

Lumiere looked at his best friend and said "Master said yes...for me and Plumette to get married!" He hugged Cogswoth and walked off to find his love.

Plumette turned from her dusting when she heard Lumiere's footsteps. She smiled softly and said" Hello, my love!"

Lumiere looked and said "Our master said we are allowed to get married."

Plumette looked was shocked and smiled as she felt herself being pulled into Lumiere's arms. "Oh my love, we have been waiting for this for many years!"

Lumiere was smiling as he kissed Plumette on the lips and said "I will go to town in a few days time to get a wedding ring, and I will ask our young master if we can get married in few

days time!" He looked at Plumette and she nodded, smiling.

Later that day Belle was in the library, reading, when Plumette walked over to Belle

"Madame Belle, can I ask you for some help to make a wedding dress and to be my bridesmaid?"

Belle looked and stood up, holding out her hands. "I would love to, Plumette. I will ask for Garderobe's help with your wedding dress."

Four days later Cogsworth walked into Lumiere's room. He stopped in shock when he saw the state of the room. It was a mess which was totally unlike Lumiere. He stepped out of the room and saw Prince Adam coming towards Lumiere's room. Cogsworth looked and said "Master, have you seen Lumiere? He is meant to be ready!"

Adam shook his head. "No, I haven't seen him...has no-one seen him since this

morning?"

Cogsworth and Adam walked into the bedroom and looked around to see if they could find any clues as to where Lumiere had gone.

Cogsworth saw something and it was a note, he turned and saw Adam had found blood. Cogsworth was worried now. He looked at the letter, and his eyes opened wide and said "Master, look!" He held out the letter.

Adam took the letter and read it. "Oh, no!" He was shocked and afraid. "It's impossible – how can he be alive after that fall during the storm when we were fighting?!"

Cogsworth nodded and said "We have to tell Plumette the bad news!" He looked sad

Adam looked and said "I'll speak to her – you try and tidy up here." A few moments later Adam walked to the door which led to Plumette's room.

Belle heard someone knocking and she opened the door. "Adam, what is the matter? You look like something has happened?"

"Belle, I need to speak to Plumette, can you stay as well?"

Belle looked and said quietly "Is it Lumiere?" She knew it had to be something like that.

Adam nodded and walked into the bedroom and saw Plumette in her wedding dress. His heart ached and said sadly "Plumette, I hate to tell you this, but Lumiere has been kidnapped."

Plumette sat down and covered her face, and broke down into tears.

Belle went over to Plumette and pulled her into her arms.

Adam felt his heart aching even more and tears built up in his own eyes.

Belle was crying as she looked up at her husband. "Who took him, Adam?"

Adam looked at her and said "You won't believe this but Gaston has taken Lumiere. He didn't die from the fall!"

Belle looked shocked and was wondering why he had taken Lumiere when it was Adam he hated.

Adam looked and walked over to Plumette and showed her the note. "We will find him, and get him back home and safe!"

Plumette looked up at her master, Prince Adam, and said "I really hope we can find my Lumiere." She looked down at her hands.

Belle looked and then kneeled down and placed her hands over Plumette's and said "We will find him...and we won't give up; we will send a message to the town to spread the word!"

Meanwhile out in a large woods on the other side of the town, in a basement of a cabin, it

was dark and rather damp. Lumiere slowly opened his eyes and coughed. The suit which

was for his wedding was now ruined and hanging in shreds. He could not see because the candles

were out. He did not know where he was, but knew he was hanging by his wrists. He could feel the cold metal and he was in pain. He knew that whatever had happened, was going to get worse before it got better. "Where am I?" Lumeire whispered into the darkness. "Where is that evil man? When I get free he will pay!" He sighed. "Oh, Plumette...after all the time we were household items, now this!" He closed his eyes and felt something rolling down his cheeks and blinked, he knew what it was...tears. Lumiere could not believe that he had forgotten what tears were like.

Up in the cabin Gaston sat on his chair in front of the fire and was thinking, and had a smirk on his lips, and an evil glint in his eyes. He slowly stood up and walked down into the basement where he lit the candles. "Lumiere! You can't get married. When you and your friends defended the castle and the Beast Adam; some of my friends told me it was your ideas how to beat us!"

Lumiere was shocked as he recognised the voice, and lifted his head up and saw Gaston standing there. He could not believe his eyes, then narrowed them. When he remembered he said "How could you do this...it is my wedding day!"

Gaston smirked and said "You will never see your master, and Belle, or your friends again...and your love will not have you again."

Lumiere made a desperate attempt to get free but could not.

Gaston laughed and said "Now, what will I do with you? My friends will come later and have fun." He walked over to the where the now slightly scared Lumiere hung and placed his hand on the man's face, then ripped off Lumiere's tattered clothes. Gaston looked and laughed.

Lumiere looked at him. "My master and mistress, and my friends will not stop looking for me. They will find me and when they do..." He spat blood out of his mouth to the wall and panted slightly. "They will find me...you and your so called friends will get your just desserts!" He managed to smile a little. Lumiere was rebellious and was not going to give up; he had a strong will and was being brave, but he knew Gaston and others will beat him and maybe worse stuff would happen to him.

Gaston smirked and laughed and said "Oh! I see you going to be fun to beat and break."

Lumiere heard Gaston's tone and it sounded wrong and rather sick, like he was enjoying this. He swallowed and knew this was not just a kidnapping but something like revenge. A sudden punch to the stomach made him flinch. He closed his eyes and said in his mind and heart "Plumette, I love you so much. Please help me!" He closed his eyes and let his head droop.

Back at the castle Plumette dropped her cup of tea and the cup smashed into bits on the floor.

Belle looked up and knelt down by the chair. "What happened? Are you alright, Plumette?"

Plumette looked and saw Belle on the floor, beginning to clean up the broken cup. "No no,

you shouldn't be doing this, Madame...let me!" She was about to get off the chair but Belle shook her head and said "It's alright!" Plumette heard the door open and saw Mrs Potts coming back in with her son Chip.

Mrs Potts looked and said "What happened, dears?"

Plumette looked and said "All of a sudden I felt cold. I have a feeling Lumiere is in trouble and being hurt."

Belle looked and was worried and was hoping that they will be able to find and save Lumiere.

Adam was down in the hall and was talking to the servants and was sending a search party out to look for the missing Lumeire. Adam turned to La Fou and said "you used to be friends with Gaston, you must know where he is hiding!"

La Fou looked at Adam. "He has lots of places, because he used to own a lot of land."

Cadenza came over with his wife and pet dog; Madame de Garderobe said "Prince Adam, we want to help in anyway we can!" Frou Frou barked as he tried to get down and Madame de Garderobe placed the dog down and said "Where is Cogsworth? I am slightly surprised that he isn't down yet."

"He is slowly finishing Lumiere's room and he is upset about him being missing," Adam said.

Back at the cabin there was a lot of laughing and yells of pain. Gaston stood back as his friends were having time with the man who was once a candelabra. One of the men looked and said "This is for the gun powder trick!"

Lumiere heard but could not see what the man was doing behind behind him, and without any warning, Lumiere felt something soft but hard going inside him.

Gaston looked and laughed as he heard the man screamed and knew the young man who was a candlestick for years was suffering pain from the first time in years.

Four long months later Lumiere was still in the basement and was hanging from the chains when he heard something. It was a bark. Lumiere coughed. "Frou Frou!" he called again. He heard the dog bark again, then he heard shouting and a familiar voice and he smiled weakly. "Cogsworth!"

Cogsworth headed down some stairs as that was where Frou Frou was barking. Up in the cabin Adam and few of the servants were there and had Gaston arrested.

Cogsworth stopped and saw the small dog jumping and whining and scratching at the basement door. He looked at the dog and wrenched open the door. His eyes went wide at what he

saw with the light from behind him. The smell was awful and he took a deep breath and called out Lumiere's name.

Lumiere heard Cogsworth calling and his heart pounded. "Cogsworth, is that you?" he called weakly and coughed with the effort.

Cogsworth looked and was shocked, as he rushed over to Lumiere and hugged him gently. "It's alright, Lumiere ,we are going to take you home."

Lumiere weakly said "I was slowly giving up, but I am glad that the Prince and you didn't."

Cogsworth looked said "let's get you free and out of here, and back to the castle and your wife to be, Plumette."

Lumiere looked and nodded and waited while Cogsworth set to work to free him.

After a short while Cogsworth helped Lumiere up the stairs and Adam saw the state Lumiere was in. He was shocked and worried. Later, on the way back to the castle Lumiere was lying down with blankets over him, on a carriage. He had passed out from the pain and the infection.

Adam looked at him and placed his hand on his servant's head and felt how hot he was. He looked at Cogsworth and said "he has a fever."

Cogsworth looked and was thinking and said "We will get him back to the castle and clean and treat his wounds, and try to get his fever down."

Later that night they finally got back to the castle and Plumette was waiting with Belle; they had heard the horse and carriage stopping and heard Adam and Cogsworth's voices. Mrs Potts came over to Belle and Plumette, and she took hold of Plumette to steady her. As Belle went to the door and opened it, she rushed over and said "Oh, my poor Lumiere, let's get him to bed!"

Adam looked at Belle and said "we need to get him into bed and then get a doctor." His voice was angry and he was also worried about Lumiere. When they got Lumiere into bed, Belle helped Cogsworth and saw Mrs Potts coming in with a cloth and some warm water to clean up Lumiere and his injuries. Belle began to clean Lumiere. She looked at him and sighed sadly and as she cleaning, she saw bite marks, cuts and a lot of bruises. She went to lift the blanket but was stopped by Cogsworth. Belle looked and said "will you clean him? I will go and get some clothes for him."

Cogsworth looked at Belle and then nodded as he watched her leave. He turned and looked at Lumiere and took a deep breath as he removed the blanket. "I am glad we have you back home but I am sorry we didn't get to you sooner." He and Lumieremight always fight but they were really very good friends.

The next day, Plumette was sitting next to Lumiere's bed and she was worried that he had not woken up yet. She reached for the cloth to check Lumiere's forehead to see if the fever has gone down, but she wet the cloth again and placed it back, and then kissed Lumiere on the lips and said "come back to me, my love. When you are better, we can get married." She sat down and took hold of Lumiere's hand and held it.

Meanwhile, Cogsworth was sitting in his room,and was thinking he closed his eyes and could see the state of his best friend and brother, even though they were not related by blood, Cogsworth had always felt that Lumiere was his brother. He took a breath and sighed sadly, and stood up and walked out of his room to go and get some breakfast, but stopped at Lumiere's room. As he reached the door, he was about to knock, when he heard someone crying quietly. He opened the door and saw Plumette sitting next to Lumiere. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder and said "Lumiere will be alright. He will be up and will be his happy- go-lucky, and annoying, self again." He smiled softly.

During the day the staff took turns, and so did Prince Adam and Belle, to sit with the sick and injuried Lumiere.

Adam sat there looking at Lumiere and said " you need to wake up soon, my old friend. You are safe and among friends; Gaston has been arrested." He was worried and heard what Belle and the doctor said about the injuires when Cogsworth was in the room with the doctor, who had treated Lumiere's wounds.

A few days passed and Lumiere slowly opened his eyes and shifted a little and felt something move on the bed. It was Frou Frou.

Lumiere looked and reached and stroked Frou Frou and the dog barked.

Cogsworth heard the dog and opened the door and saw Lumiere was awake. He came over to Lumiere and smiled softly as he sat down. "It's great to see you awake, my friend. We were worried about you."

Lumiere looked around and found himself in his room and turned and said "Cogsworth, this isn't a dream?"

Cogsworth shook his head and said "No, it isn't a dream. You are home."

Lumiere looked at him and said "how long has it been, mon ami?"

Cogsworth looked and said "Let's see...you have been out of it for nearly a week."

Lumiere looked at Cogsworth and then tried to sit up, but was stopped by his best friend.

Cogsworth looked and said "Don't try to sit up. Our Prince says you need to stay in bed till you are able to work again."

Lumiere looked and said "Gaston said that you or the young prince would not come, and my love wouldn't want to marry me now."

Cogsworth was shocked and sadly said "he was wrong but it took us so long to find you and Gaston's hideout, but when we found you Plumette never left your side."

Lumiere slowly shifted and said "She didn't?" He looked at his friend and felt his eyes watering.

Cogsworth gently placed his hands on Lumiere's and said "I will go and find her, and then tell our Prince and Belle that you are awake."

Lumiere looked and nodded and watched his friend leave, and then took a breath and covered his face, and felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Cogsworth began to look for Plumette, when he looked into the library ,and saw Plumette talking to Belle. He looked at the two and said "Madamoiselle Belle and Plumette, Lumiere is awake."

Plumette gasped and said "let me go and see him ,Mademoiselle."

Belle looked and then nodded as she smiled and watched as Plumette left. She turned to Cogsworth and said "how is he?" She listened as Cogsworth told her what Gaston had told Lumiere. She was shocked and said "I really hope Lumiere will want to marry Plumette; they are in love but I am worried."

Cogsworth looked looked at her and said "I am also worried. I saw the wounds, and it looks like Gaston and his friends raped him."

Belle nodded and took a deep breath and said "I will go and and tell Adam that Lumiere is awake."

Cogsworth nodded and meanwhile Plumette slowly opened the door and smiled softly and said "Lumiere, my love." She walked over and sat down beside the bed.

Lumiere heard her and said "Ma Cherie, I don't want you to see me like this."

Plumette heard what her love said and she took a breath and stood up and laid down on the bed next to Lumiere and gently pulled him into her arms, and stroked his back.

Lumiere didn't fight and was not scared because cause he could tell by the soft touch that it was Plumette and not a man. He took a deep breath and broke down into Plumette's chest.

Plumette looked and was shocked to see her beloved break down on her. Her heart ached and she stroked Lumiere's back closed her eyes. "It will be alright; you are home and safe."

Lumiere heard her and said "Would you want to marry me after all that happened."

Plumette looked at him and said with a worried tone "what do you mean, my love?"

Lumiere looked up and said "you are getting dirty just being next to me, Cherie!"

Plumette looked into her lover's eyes and knew what he meant. She looked and placed her hand on Lumiere's face and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, my love, of course I want to marry you. Lumiere, I know you must feel ashamed..."

Lumiere saw the look on her face, and smiled sadly and said "you still love me even after being raped by another man?"

Plumette nodded. "I love you so much, Lumiere, I will always be here. Now, get some sleep I will ask Mrs Potts to make you some lunch a little later."

Lumiere smiled softly. " Alright, Ma Cherie!" He kissed her.

Plumette smiled softy and walked out of the room and closed the door. She walked down the hallway and fell to her knees in tears.

Maestro Cadenza was walking to his room and saw Plumette in tears. He rushed over and said "Mademoiselle, what's wrong? Is Lumiere alright?" He was worried.

Plumette looked up and said "he is feeling ashamed and scared that I won't want to marry him."

Maestro Cadenza looked at her and said "Cogsworth told me, and he shouldn't be ashamed, and I know he still wants to marry you and he will be back to normal when he is working"

Plumette looked up at him and smiled softly and said "thank you!"

Later Lumiere was asleep. He shifted slightly in his sleep and was dreaming. He opened his eyes wide in fear and sat up. He slowly climbed out of bed and clunched his sides with both arms, due to his injured ribs. He went into the bathroom, closed the door and leaned against it. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed and was in a lot of pain; he was also scared of not able to work.

Meanwhile, Plumette was cleaning and was in deep in thought when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Prince Adam. "I am sorry, my Prince, I was thinking and was worried about Lumiere!"

Adam shook his head and said "its's alright. How is Lumiere doing?"

"He is awake and has cried," Plumette said. "He is feeling ashamed and also thinks that I won't marry him." She felt tears once again.

Adam placed his hands on Plumette's shoulders and said "it's understandable that Lumiere feels like that, he was beaten and sexually assulted. He needs a lot of love and comfort from friends and loved ones. We are all here for him, and for you, Plumette!" He smiled softly and said "I will go and see him now. You go and ask the cook to make Lumiere something to eat."

Plumette headed off towards the kitchen, and let Prince Adam go and see Lumiere, to check and make sure he was alright

A few moments later, Adam knocked on the door, and then went in. He saw his servant and friend lying there and walked over.

Lumiere heard footsteps and slowly opened his eyes and looked over and saw Prince Adam. He looked and said "Prince...!" He slowly sat up and leaned against the pillows and said "Is everything alright?" He held his side slightly.

Adam looked and said "take it slow...and yes everything is alright. Cogsworth is driving some of the staff mad with his temper."

Lumiere smiled softly and shook his head. "He must be missing me...he always seemed bright and happy when I am working." He laughed.

Down in the kitchen Mrs Potts was making some tea for Belle, when she turned and saw Plumette coming in. Mrs Potts looked over and said "hello, my dear, how is Lumiere doing?"

Plumette looked and said "he is slowly getting better; I came down down to get something for him to eat."

Just then the door opened and it was Cogsworth and saw Mrs Potts talking to Plumette. Cogsworth looked and was worried and said "is Lumiere doing alright? I hope nothing is wrong with him."

Plumette looked and said "nothing is wrong...he is a little hungry." She smiled softly and saw one of the cooks making some soup.

Meanwhile, Belle was outside with her horse and she was giving him a brush. She looked over and saw Chip playing...like any boy his age. Sheand smiled softly and was thinking but still slightly worried.

Two months later Lumiere slowly left the bathroom and dressed. He took a deep breath as he headed out into the corridor. As he walked down the hallway he saw some staff looking at him and whispering. Lumiere took another deep breath and walked on. A few moments later he saw Plumette and walked over to her, took her hand and pulled her close and kissed her.

Plumette looked at him and smiled softly. "Are you sure, my love, that you are ready to work again?"

Lumiere smiled. "Of course, my love, I would have gone crazy if I stayed in bed any longer."

Plumette smiled and kissed him

Lumiere looked and said "I will ask the Prince about making a new date for our wedding and I also I need to get a new suit." A little later Lumiere walked into the kitchen and saw Cogsworth and Mrs Potts talking. He smiled softly and said "bonjour mes amis."

Cogsworth looked in shock and said "Lumiere!" He smiled softly and placed his hand on his friends's shoulders and said "are you alright to work?"

Lumiere looked and said "I am fine,my friend. I even told Plumette I feel alot better." But deep down he wasnt

Mrs Potts looked and said "My dear, I am glad you are doing okay and able to work again."

Lumiere looked and said "I would like to work again...I want to move on and to get on with my life with my friends...and my love, Plumette." He smiled and hugged Mrs Potts and Cogsworth, and then said "I am going to see Prince Adam." As he walked on he knew Cogsworth and Pumette could tell that he wasn't fully better. He walked on and was thinking when he saw Belle and Price Adam talking as they were heading to the library.

Adam looked and smiled softly and said "Lumiere, my old friend, I am glad to see you up and about."

Lumiere nodded. "Thank you, my Prince. I came to ask youif we can have a new date." He smiled slightly and waited to see if the young Prince will say yes.

Adam looked and said "Of course you and Plumette can still get married. Are you 're up to working again?"

Lumiere looked and smiled a little and said"I am of course I am"..

Four days later, the townspeople and the castle staff were talking while waiting for the wedding to start. When Maestro Cadanza began to play everyone stood up and turned around and saw Plumette coming down the aisle. Lumiere was standing next to Cogsworth and Prince Adam. Lumiere stood there and smiled as he saw his beloved in a wedding dress...he couldn't believe this was actually happening. An hour or so later the preist said "now, you can kiss the bride."

Lumiere smiled softly and then kissed Plumette. "I love you, Ma Cherie."

Plumette kissed him back and said "I love you too, Lumiere." Everyone cheered as they watched Lumiere and Plumette kiss and Belle smiled softly, looked at Adam and remembering her own wedding.

 _Finis_


End file.
